DIWANDO II
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Um certo youkai agora vem ocupar o divã. Mas o que será que um ser das trevas está querendo com a psicóloga? Será que alguém vai sair vivo da sala? Melhor dar uma checada nessa história mais afundo...


**DIWANDO II**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**A psicóloga estudava a ficha de um de seus pacientes.**

**- Esse aqui vai dar trabalho. Pra começar nem é desse mundo e inclusive já esteve morto. Será que tem uma foto dele por aqui? – ela remexe nos papéis da mesa e encontra uma fotografia do paciente – Com certeza esse vai dar muuuuuito trabalho. Acho até que vou pedir que volte mais vezes para uma análise mais...profunda.**

**E foi com pensamentos nada decentes que apertou o botão no aparelho viva-voz para chamar a secretária.**

**- O paciente das duas já chegou?**

**Silêncio. Ela repetiu:**

**- O paciente das duas já chegou?**

**Silêncio novamente. "Aposto que ela está no MSN, aquela folgada!" E com a costumeira delicadeza que acompanha toda capricorniana às duas e dez de uma tarde de terça feira ela gritou pelo aparelho:**

**- QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE LARGAR ESSE MSN E ATENDER ESSE APARELHO?**

**Um chiado e de repente uma voz fria responde no lugar da secretária:**

**- Ela não está em condições de atender no momento.**

**- Como assim "ela não está em condições" ? E quem é você?**

**- O paciente das duas.**

**- Agora é o paciente das duas e dez, senhor. Entre e vamos começar a consulta.**

**Com longos cabelos prateados, os olhos dourados mais frios de todo o anime Yu Yu Hakusho e a pose de dono da situação característica, a raposa lendária Kurama Youko apresentou-se para a consulta. Sem precisar de convite se acomodou no divã localizado no centro da sala em frente à mesa da psicóloga que a essa altura precisava de um babador.**

**- É... é... – tossiu um pouco pra poder recuperar a noção de realidade, mas mesmo assim ficou muda só apreciando o espetáculo de youkai deitado displicentemente no divã.**

**- E então? Vamos começar? Se não me engano você cobra por hora... – insinuou de maneira maliciosa a raposa.**

**Então miraculosamente ela recuperou alguma dignidade e recolheu o queixo que caíra.**

**- Olha como fala comigo, orelhudo!**

**- E não é verdade?**

**- Sim, mas do jeito que você coloca as coisas parece que sou uma...**

**- Mulher que cobra pelos seus serviços? – e riu.**

**Já indignada ela mudou o assunto para que isso não se tornasse um deathfic.**

**- O que aconteceu com minha secretária? Você a comeu?**

**- Em que sentido?**

**- Isso aqui não é um hentai – "Infelizmente" – Em que sentido você acha?**

**- Como assim?**

**- "Como assim" o que? Perguntei se você não estava sem alimentar-se de carne humana e aí...**

**- Eu sei qual sentido é.**

**- Então porque ainda pergunta?**

**- Eu quero dizer, como assim isso aqui não é um hentai?**

**- Não sendo oras! Não leu a classificação do fic? E eu é que devia estar fazendo essa pergunta. Por que você está aqui?**

**- Olha pra mim.**

**- Com a classificação desse fic só dá pra eu fazer isso mesmo.**

**- Eu sou o Youko, a raposa prateada mais sexy dos animes e mangas. Não preciso de um motivo para entrar numa fic.**

**- Concordo – murmurou.**

**- Claro que concorda.**

**- Você ouviu?**

**- Essas orelhas na minha cabeça não são de enfeite.**

**- Como você é grosso!**

**- Como é que você quer que isso não seja um hentai com uma frase dessas?**

**- Você é um pervertido.**

**- Olha quem fala. Duvido que tenha um só pensamento decente na sua cabeça desde que entrei aqui.**

**- Isso não vem ao caso. O assunto aqui é você e não eu.**

**- Então por que não estamos falando de mim?**

**- Por que você ainda não disse o que aconteceu com minha secretária.**

**- A maníaca por MSN? Assim que cheguei perto da mesa para perguntar se podia entrar ela desmaiou. Garota estranha.**

**- Com essa aparência você já deveria estar acostumado não?**

**- Tem certeza que isso aqui não é um hentai?**

**- Tenho. Vamos começar com a consulta.**

**- Até que enfim!**

**- Começa falando seu nome e profissão.**

**- Para quê?**

**- Para quem não tem conhece saber quem você é.**

**- E que tipo de pessoa vai ler essa fic sem saber exatamente quem sou eu?**

**- Pára de mudar de assunto e fala logo!**

**- Meu nome é Kurama Youko e eu sou um ladrão.**

**- Só isso?**

**- Só.**

**- Você não tem mais nada a acrescentar?**

**- Por exemplo...?**

**- Por exemplo que você também é um estudante lindo e ruivo chamado Shuuichi Minamino.**

**- Ah! Esse detalhe. Coisa pequena, nem vale a pena mencionar.**

**- Estou até vendo as insanas do MIPs entrarem por aquela porta e fazer um deathfic aqui. – tentando consertar as coisas e desviar a atenção das fãs do ruivo – Mas por que esse desprezo pelo Shuuichi? Ele faz parte de você.**

**- E daí? Muita gente tem coisas que fazem parte de si e mesmo assim não gostam.**

**- É, estrias, celulite, quilinhos a mais...**

**- Viu? É o mesmo caso. Só porque ele faz parte de mim, não significa que eu goste dele.**

**- Mas e o espelho?**

**- Se quebrou quando o Shuuichi e o Urameshi salvaram a mãe do ruivo.**

**- Não esse espelho. Estou falando de eu, você e o espelho.**

**- Você tem fetiche por espelho é?**

**- Quer parar de pensar indecências, já disse que isso aqui não é um hentai.**

**- Não é o que está dando a entender.**

**- "Eu, você e o Espelho" e um fic lindo da Lithos of Lion.**

**- É comigo?**

**- Claro, você e o ruivo.**

**- E daí?**

**- E daí que vocês dois formam um casal surreal nesse fic. Ainda nega que gosta do ruivo?**

**- Não tenho nada a ver com o que escrevem de mim por aí.**

**- Mas nega que gosta do ruivo mesmo assim?**

**- Eu gosto dele. É aquele puritano que não gosta de mim.**

**- Por que?**

**- Não sei. Nunca fiz nada para prejudicá-lo, sempre o ajudei nas lutas quando precisou.**

**- Tenho toneladas de fics que provam exatamente o contrário. Você sempre toma conta do corpo do ruivo, e até de outras pessoas, para atormentar a vida dele. Parece que você vive querendo chamar a atenção do Shuuichi fazendo essas coisas. Por que você se sente rejeitado?**

**- Eu não me sinto rejeitado e muito menos fico querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém.**

**- Então por que se mete na vida do Shuuichi.**

**- Para começar a vida não é só dele, é minha também. Estou exigindo só uma pequena parcela e participação de vez em quando, também preciso de diversão sabia?**

**- Mas se vocês dois são um só, a diversão do Shuuchi acaba sendo sua diversão também. Então por que não aproveitar junto dele?**

**- Por que é muito sem graça.**

**- Ahhh...então você queria que a Graça estivesse nas diversões do Shuuichi? Isso pode ser resolvido rapidinho, ela vai adorar fazer parte.**

**- Do que está falando?**

**- Você não disse que faltava Graça nas diversões do Shuuichi? É só falar com a June que ela se teletransporta num piscar de olhos pra realizar essa vontade sua.**

**- Não estou falando dessa graça.**

**- E de qual outra graça?**

**- Deixa de se fazer de sonsa, você sabe qual graça.**

**- Está bem. Vamos deixar os trocadilhos de lado, por enquanto. O que você considera interessante?**

**- Relações mais agitadas.**

**- Mas isso o Shuuichi tem. E como são agitadas! Aquele ruivo não tem sossego nas fics, seja yaoi, hentai, fluffy, SAP, AU, POV ou qualquer outro. Ele está sempre no meio da ação.**

**- Mesmo no meio da "ação" ele mostra-se controlado demais.**

**- E você não é assim?**

**- E eu não sou assim.**

**- Faça de conta que eu não sei nada e me diga como você é.**

**- Nesse caso não é preciso fazer de conta.**

**- Pare de questionar meu grande intelecto e fale de você.**

**- Vou ignorar essa última frase. Bom, para começar alguém como eu, na minha profissão, não deve ter nenhum tipo de preconceito ou puritanismo, coisa que o Shuuichi tem demais. Essas noções de certo ou errado não contam e o que importa é o que eu quero e o que eu sei que me agrada. O Shuuichi tem o péssimo hábito de pensar nos outros primeiro e depois em si mesmo.**

**- Você quer dizer se importar com família e amigos não é?**

**- Isso.**

**- Só que você também tem isso. E não negue, você se importava com seus amigos. Quero citar o exemplo de seu antigo colega de roubo, Kurunoe.**

**- Não quer dizer nada.**

**- Como não? Você se importava com ele da mesma forma que Shuuichi se importa com os amigos dele e a família.**

**- É diferente.**

**- Não vejo onde.**

**- Só porque você não quer ver e gosta de pensar que eu e o ruivo somos iguais.**

**- Mas vocês são...**

**- ... a mesma pessoa. Não precisa dizer. Só que ser a mesma pessoa não quer dizer que sejamos iguais. Você já ouviu falar de Shinobu Sensui?**

**- Moreno, alto, forte, gostoso, sete personalidades e um parceiro youkai maravilhoso? Posso ter ouvido falar...**

**- Então sabe bem do que estou falando.**

**- Sei. Mas ainda assim isso não se aplica a você e o Minamino.**

**- Por que não?**

**- Porque você tornou-se ele, e ele é você. Não foi uma outra personalidade que habitou o mesmo corpo. Foi apenas a evolução de você para o Shuuichi.**

**- Talvez.**

**- Talvez nada, é! Você deveria parar de negar a si mesmo que gosta da vida do ruivo, não pode ficar mentindo para si mesmo dessa forma. E se quer tanto que as coisas sejam feitas como você gosta por ele, por que não tenta conversar com ele e mostrar que a vida pode ser ainda melhor quando vocês dois sentirem-se satisfeitos?**

**- E acha que eu não tentei?**

**- O que você fez foi é impor o que você gosta.**

**- Se eu perguntasse para ele se queria fazer as coisas que fiz a resposta seria um não.**

**- Quem sabe? Ele é uma pessoa doce e carinhosa, garanto que entenderia você e tentaria te ajudar. Afinal ele não tem o péssimo hábito de se preocupar com os outros antes de si mesmo? Dessa forma ele estaria se preocupando com você, ou seja, ele mesmo, primeiro. O que acha?**

**- Acho que você não entende nada de psicologia.**

**- Posso não entender nada de psicologia, mas entendo muito de você e do ruivo.**

**- Está bem. A consulta já acabou então?**

**- Não, falta uma última pergunta.**

**- Qual?**

**- Por que você está aqui?**

**- Além de eu ser seu personagem favorito, estou aqui porque o Shuuichi estava meio infeliz com nosso relacionamento e achava que talvez uma consulta com um especialista ajudaria.**

**- E o que você acha disso?**

**- Acho que ele está certo? Falar com um especialista me ajuda sim. Agora se me der licença vou procurar um porque você não é especialista.**

**- Sou sim!**

**- É nada. Você é mais uma ficwriter encantada com minha beleza que queria um encontro comigo, por isso inventou isso tudo. Só que escolheu a classificação errado pro fic.**

**- Nada que uma reedição não resolva. Fica aí deitadinho e não se mexe, vou lá mudar a classificação da fic e já volto.**

**Bom... vocês leram não é? Todo mundo saindo da sala porque agora a coisa é restrita.**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nota da autora: bom, não resisti em finalmente trazer o querido Youko pro consultório. Quero agradecer à Lonestar por ter sido a minha primeira beta nessa fic, e também pelas conversas via MSN. Obrigada Lone e parabéns pela sua fic com o "doutor Sensui", aqueles testes com borrões são demais!**

**Beijos**

**W.S.**


End file.
